40 Days Confession
by Arufi
Summary: Dalam waktu 40 hari, Sasuke harus mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya, Sakura. Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan berenkarnasi dan Sasuke tidak akan masuk ke alam baka. /"Aku bisa saja melaukannya, tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak akan mungkin!"/"Aku tidak mau tahu. Semua ada di tangamu atau kamu ingin tetap menjadi seperti itu."/
1. Chapter 1

40 Days Confession

Aku lihat dia sedang duduk bersandar di kursi sembari memainkan ponselnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang bosan. Dari raut wajahnya yang terus muram. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan, tapi yang jelas dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Ah aku hampir lupa kalau sekarang aku berada di dalam ruang kelasku sendiri. Aku terus melihat dia yang sedang bermuram durja dan memandangi isi ponselnya sendiri. Dia sedang melihat foto-foto aku dengan dirinya. Sepertinya dia belum bisa lepas sepenuhnya dariku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dengan erat dan jika bisa aku tak akan melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Aku tak ingin dia berpaling pada yang lain. Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa.

Sekarang aku berada di belakangnya, melihatnya dengan seksama. Setiap perubahan ekspresinya. Tawanya, muka sebalnya, dan terkadang dia menunjukkan rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya merona merah. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Itupun jika aku memiliki jantung, sayangnya aku tidak memilikinya. Sebab aku adalah arwah penasaran yang memiliki penyesalan kepada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Hah~~ Sakura…. " gumamku.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangi sahabatku ini. Tapi semua itu aku rasa sudah terlambat.

"Jika saja aku masih menjadi seorang manusia. Aku pasti bisa memberi tahu isi hatiku padamu, Sakura." Ucapku yang berada di belakangnya.

Aku menatapnya penuh dengan rasa sayang juga ada rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Dulu aku yang tidak begitu menanggapi setiap pernyataan cinta dari semua gadis yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin terikat oleh status hubungan yang menuntut banyak komitmen. Akupun orang yang mudah bosan terhadap seseorang, egois, harga diriku tinggi. Tapi hanya orang itu, sahabat yang kini kucintai, yang tidak pernah membuatku merasa bosan. Dan Sakura pun pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Namun aku tolak, karena waktu itu aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kejadian sebelum aku mengalami kecelakan. Dan ceritanya akan sedikit lebih panjang...

_Flashback _

_-Satu hari sebelum kecelakaan-_

Pagi itu aku sedang di depan loker. Dan berjalan menuju kelas. Begitu pula Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingku. Kami satu kelas.

'_Besok ulang tahun Sakura. Hadiah apa yang sekiranya pantas untuknya? Kalung atau gelang? Harus ada simbol yang melambangkan dirinya. Yang penting sekarang aku memberi tahu Sakura besok kencan denganku, dan cepat pulang untuk mencari kado untuknya. YOSH! Ganbatte, Sasuke._' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian bel masuk berdering, aku dan Sakura bergegas lari dan secara refleks aku menarik tangan Sakura. Aku yakin Sakura sedikit kaget.

Untung masih sempat sebelum pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei _dimulai. Bisa gawat kalau sampai kesiangan, aku dan Sakura pasti akan berada di luar kelas selama pelajaran.

Tapi rasanya aneh, kenapa semua mata memandang pada kami? Lebih tepatnya pada tanganku,-eh kami. Sadar dengan tatapan mereka, aku langsung melepaskan tanganku yang tapi ku pakai untuk menarik Sakura.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku tak sadar telah menarik tanganmu, Sakura." Ucapku.

"Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih. Kalo aku tidak kau tarik, mungkin sekarang aku berada di luar kelas." Balas Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia pasti senang. Dan seketika kami mendengar suara deham dari belakang.

"Ehem. Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Kakashi-_sensei_ menatap kami dengan tampang datar dan nada yang sedikit menyebalkan. Dan dari pada harus dimarahi, kami langsung meminta maaf dan duduk di bangku kami masing-masing.

Aku duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela, sedang Sakura di tengah jajaran ke tiga pada deret yang sama pula denganku, namun tak ada jendela. Dan aku mulai membuka buku sejarahku dan memperhatikan Kakashi-_sensei. _

RIIIIIING...

Bel istirahat berdering. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar, ada juga yang ke kantin.

"Hey, Teme, kenapa kamu bisa menggandeng tangan Sakura?" suara khas milik Naruto bertanya padaku dari samping.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya."

"Tentu saja. Semua mata tertuju pada tangan kalian yang bergandengan itu. Kami semua tidak menyangka kamu bisa melakukan hal itu karena kami tahu bagaimana sikapmu pada semua orang, ya tentunya sedikit beda pada sahabatmu. Itupun sedikit. Bukannya kamu tidak mau terikat dengan suatu hubungan seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kamu-" ucapan Naruto kupotong, karena dia akan mengucapkan kalimat yang akan aku ungkapkan pada Sakura, dengan mulutku sendiri besok.

"Sudah diam saja kamu. Jangan sampai terdengar oleh yang lain. Kalau kau sudah mengerti maksudku. Maka diam saja, ya Dobe."

"Oh. Aku mengerti. Ternyata Sasuke sekarang mulai berubah." Goda Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantin dulu dengan Hinata." Lanjutnya dan meninggalkan kelasku.

Kemudian aku melihat Sakura yang masuk kelas dan menghampiriku sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu tidak membawa bekal?"

"Hm. Aku lupa."

"Ehmm... Kalau begitu ikut aku. Kita makan bareng di atap sekolah." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kamu boleh makan bekalku, sebagai imbalan tadi pagi karena sudah menolongku." Lanjutnya.

"Oh. Tak apa. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai sahabat."

"Aku juga. Ayo cepat, nanti keburu bel masuk. Jangan buat aku kesal lagi." Sakura terus menarik tanganku dengan manja. Tapi aku merasa bingung dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Lagi? Maksudnya apa? Dan karena ucapan barusan akhirnya aku menuruti Sakura.

Setelah kami sampai di atap. Kami duduk dekat pagar berdampingan.

Di sana kami membicarakan tentang pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei _tadi pagi. Pikiran kami mengenai guru itu sama. Dia galak, sedikit usil dan dia itu sangat MESUM.

"Dasar guru mesum." Kata kami bersamaan. Dan hal itu membuat kami tertawa.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

"Hhaha.. aduh perutku sakit. Iya apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin sepupuku membeli tiket ke taman bermain, tapi karena ada keperluan yang mendadak, dia memberiku tiketnya padaku. Katanya daripada terbuang sia-sia lebih baik aku memakainya dengan temanku."

"Ah! Sepupumu? Maksudmu Shikamaru?"

"Hm."

"Mungkin dia batal kencan dengan Temarin-_chan_, ya. Makanya dia memberimu tiket itu." Tebaknya.

"Hmm. Baiklah aku setuju. Lagi pula kalau di hari libur aku selalu sendirian di rumah."

"Hn." Balasku tersenyum. Setelah beres memakan bekalnya Sakura, Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya yang sepertinya baru dia beli.

"Ah. Sasuke-_kun_, kemarin _tou-san_ membelikanku _handphone_ baru. Belum ada foto-foto yang menarik. Makanya aku mau mencoba berfoto denganmu menggunakan _handphone_ ini. Mau ya?"

"Hmmm.. Kamu mau bayar aku berapa? Hahahah..."

"Dasar matre. Cepat ke sini." Tangan Sakura menarik tanganku. Tangan kirinya memegang _handphone _ke bawah. Lalu Sakura menekan tombol kamera. Karena handphone Sakura ada kamera depannya, maka kami bisa berpose tanpa ragu hasil fotonya akan jelek.

"1, 2, 3. _Cheese_..." Kami tersenyum pada aba-aba '_cheese_'.

Mengingat waktu istirahat lumayan banyak. Kami terus berfoto, kadang aku mengambil fotoku sendiri dengan gaya yang jelas bukan seperti karakterku di depan orang lain. Saat aku merangkul Sakura, saat aku berpose seperti sedang dibunuh dengan garpu, '_hahaha lucu_' pikirku. Banyak sekali gambar yang kami ambil, sampai bel masuk yang menyadarkan kami. Setelah masuk kelas kami pun mengikuti pelajaran sampai pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ayo kita pulang bareng." Ajak Sakura. Aku harus menolaknya karena hari ini aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk Sakura.

"Ah. Tidak, kau dulun saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Tak apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Oh. Tidak biasanya. Ya sudah aku pulang sendiri ya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Perintah Sakura yang sedikit kecewa namun tetap menghawatirkanku dan melangkah pergi.

"Kamu juga hati-hati di jalan." Ucapku yang melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

Karena sudah 10 menit berlalu, aku rasa Sakura sudah tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah lagi. Lalu aku berangkat ke tempat aksesoris yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru padaku kemarin. Setelah sampai di tempat itu, aku pun mencari benda yang aku inginkan.

Ada sekitar 15 menit aku mencari, hasilnya hanya ada 2, satu gelang dengan hiasan bunga yang berwarna-warni dan satu kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk bulat dengan di tengahnya ada kelopak bunga sakura warna biru muda yang timbul.

Maka setelah ditimbang-timbang, aku membeli kalung saja. Karena aku rasa kalung itu mewakili kami berdua, aku dan Sakura. Aku tambah senang, ternyata bandul itu dapat menyimpan foto. Aku ke kasih dan membayarnya.

"Tuan, apa hadiahnya dibungkus di sini? Pasti hadiah untuk pacar tuan ya?" tanya pelayan kasih.

"Hmm.. Dibilang pacar tidak, tapi kami memang dekat sekali. Tolong bungkuskan dengan kertas warna merah muda dan pita biru muda." Pintaku pada pelayan tersebut.

Tak lama, pelayan itu beres membungkusnya.

"Ini tuan, bingkisannya. Semoga anda puas dengan pelayanan kami." Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan bungkusan merah muda itu padaku.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Akupun keluar toko tersebut sambil memegang hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Sakura besok.

Ketika aku berhenti di stopan, aku menjatuhkan hadiah yang akan aku berikan kepada Sakura karena orang yang di belakangku mendorongku sehingga hadiah tersebut jatuh terlempar ke trotoar. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, belum ada kendaraan. Kemudian aku bergegas memungut benda itu. Namun aku mendenger teriakan dari sebrang.

"KYAAAA! ANAK MUDA! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriak seorang wanita dan orang-orang di sebrang sana.

Saat aku menoleh, sebuah truk sedang menghampiriku dan terlihat tidak seimbang. Akupun berlari ke arah sebrang stopan, tapi sayang, truk itu lebih cepat dan menambak bagian tubuh belakangku termasuk kepala bagian belakangku. Aku terseret sejauh 10 meter dari trotoar. Saat itu aku bisa melihat sosok laki-laki yang memakai baju serba putih.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, anak muda." ucap lak-laki berbaju putih itu. Kemudian pandanganku memudar dan seluruhnya menjadi hitam.

'_Hangat.' _

'_Bau apa ini? Rasanya enak sekali.. Sangat harum.'_

'_Apakah aku sudah berada di Surga?'_

Aku membuaka mataku. Perlahan-lahan aku melihat di atasku ada langit, lalu ke samping aku melihat...

_Bersambung..._

* * *

Pendatang baru.. Salam kenal Minna-_san_

Ehmm.. Mind to review?

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**40 Days Confession**

'_Hangat.' _

'_Bau apa ini? Rasanya enak sekali.. Sangat harum.'_

'_Apakah aku sudah berada di Surga?'_

_Aku membuaka mataku. Perlahan-lahan aku melihat di atasku ada langit, lalu ke samping aku melihat... Tokyo Tower?_

'_Tunggu. Kenapa ada Tokyo Tower?' pikirku. Saat aku memalingkan wajahku ke bawah. Ternyata di sana adalah kota Tokyo. _

_Syuuut _

_Aku tersadar dan seperti terjatuh._

"_AHHKKK! AKU JATUH!"aku berteriak sambil tanganku menggapai-gapai langit kosong, berharap ada yang melihatku terjatuh. Tapi ada tangan yang memegang kedua lenganku._

"_Hah?!" aku menengok ke atas dan melihat pria berbaju putih yang sebelumnya aku liat. Dan dia bisa... terbang? Tanpa sayap?_

"_Siapa kau? Kenapa-" tanyaku panik._

"_Kenapa kamu jadi bawel sekali, Sasuke?. Setahuku kamu orangnya sangat dingin," protes orang berbaju putih tersebut._

"_Diam. Aku tak peduli. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kamu bisa terbang tanpa sayap?" tanyaku yang sedang emosi dan panik._

"_..."_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau jelaskan. Lepaskan tanganmu. Menjijikan tahu." _

_Tangan itu terlepas dari kedua lenganku dan saat terlepas aku seperti akan jatuh ke bawah lagi, tapi itu terhenti karena jentikan tangan pria itu. Aku sedikit kaget juga._

"_Kenapa? Kaget, hah?" ada seringai dari mulut menyebalkan itu yang membuatku sebal pula._

"_Tentu saja, baka!" jawabku kesal karena seringainya itu._

"_Berani sekali kamu menyebutku 'Baka'. Kamu tidak tahu aku siapa, hah?" terlihat perempatan di pelipisnya._

"_Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, baka. Makanya aku tanya tadi, kau ini SIAPA?" tanyaku yang kesal._

"_Ah. Kau benar. Mungkin benar aku baka. Hahaha ..." tawanya dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku karena jengah akan kelakuannya._

"_Jadi kau ini siapa? Apa kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" tanyaku yang mulai merasa bosan, karena sudah mengucapkan pertanyaan ini berulang kali. _

"_Ya...di dunia kalian kami dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi kami lebih senang dipanggil Shinigami," jelasnuya._

_Aku menanggapinya hanya dengan ber'oh' ria._

"_Jadi, kenapa aku masih di sini dan bisa melihat dunia ini?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Karena kau masih punya satu tugas yang belum terselesaikan. Kamu punya penyesalan."_

"_Hmm? Tugas?"_

"_Iya. Kamu belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada sahabat manismu itu,"_

_Langsung muncul perempatan di pelipisku mendengar kata manis yang ditunjukkan kepada Sakura dari mulut Shinigami sialan itu. _

"_Jangan seenaknya saja kamu memanggilnya manis. Apalagi di hadapanku," saking kesalnya aku hampir meraih kerah baju yang dipakainya. Tapi ketika kudekati, dia mendadak menghilang. Lalu dia muncul di belakangku._

'_Kamu begitu cemburunya ternyat,.' batin sang Shinigami._

"_Tugasmu adalah nyatakan cintamu dalam waktu 40 hari. Jika kamu bisa melakukannya, maka kamu akan dimasukkan ke surga," ucap Shinigami itu padaku._

"_Kalau tak berhasil aku ke neraka, begitu?"_

"_Neraka terlalu ringan untuk menjadi hukumanmu," dia menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan seketika ada kertas yang berisi pemberitahuan._

_Nama : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Lahir : 23 Juli 1996_

_Wafat : 27 Maret 2013_

_Penyebab kecelakan : Tertabrak truk di trotoar ketika hendak mengambil hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya_

_Hukuman : Tidak akan masuk surga ataupun neraka._

_Hukuman ini dapat dibatalkan dengan syarat sebagai berikut._

_Merubah sikap yang ketus kepada semua orang._

_Menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang dicintai._

_Jika orang tersebut sudah meninggal dan menjadi arwah, maka pilihan pertama otomatis tidak dapat dilakukan. Dan pilihan kedua yang harus dilakukan dalam batas waktu 40 hari dimulai dari orang tersebut meninggal._

_Apabila syarat kedua tidak dapat terlaksana, maka arwah yang berangkutan tidak akan masuk ke alam baka selama 500 tahun. Orang yang dicintai oleh arwah dan arwah tersebut tidak akan bereinkarnasi. Apabila mereka bereinkarnasi, mereka tidak akan dipertemukan dan ingatan akan masa lalu dihapus._

_TTD _

_Komite ..._

_Seketika itu kertas pemberitahuan tersebut menggulung dan menghilang._

"_Jadi kau harus segera mencari cara untuk menyatkan cintaimu sebelum 40 hari," Shinigami itu memulai pembicaraan saat melihatku yang melongo karena masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku tahu._

"_Haah.. sudah kuduga akan begini," lanjut Shinigami itu._

"_Kau harus membantuku," ucapku yang sudah sadar dengan pandangan kosong._

"_Itulah gunanya aku di sini. Kau bisa mengandalkanku," ucapnya bangga._

"_Oh iya. Supaya kau mudah mebedakan dengan shinigami yang lain, panggil saja aku Sai," tambahnya._

"_Hn. I'm count on you, Sai."_

_Keesokkan harinya di kediaman Uchiha._

_Di hari saat aku akan dikebumikan, di rumah aku melihat banyak orang yang menangis. Orang tuaku, Itachi-nii, sepupuku –Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, teman-teman sekelasku –terutama fans ku, dan semua orang yang hadir bersedih dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada orang tuaku. Ayah yang selama ini aku anggap tak mempedulikanku, dia menangis melebihi yang lain. Namun ibuku bisa menambahkan ayah._

_Tapi sosok yang aku cari tidak ada saat itu, aku melayang bersama Sai yang mengikuti dari belakang. Aku berkeliling rumah, dan aku melihat pintu kamar tidurku terbuka sedikit lebar. Dalam hati, siapa yang masuk keenaknya ke kamar, apa ada pencuri. Tapi tidak mungkin. Kemudian aku masuk perlahan takut orang itu menyadari kehadiranku. Padahal aku ini arwah yang bisa menembus apapun, tapi karena saat itu belum terbisa dengan kondisiku sebagai arwah maka aku masuk perlahan saja. _

_Saat itu aku terkejut, aku melihat orang yang aku cari sedari tadi ternyata berada di kamar tidurku sendiri. _

_Sakura berdiri mematung, pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana. Aku lihat tatapannya pada foto figura yang di dalamnya terdapat foto aku sedang dirangkul oleh Sakura. _

"_Sasuke... dasar pembohong! Aku benci padamu," Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suaranya._

_Lalu seketika itu dia menangis. Dia tumbang, tangannya mencoba meraih foto itu dari meja belajarku. Dia memeluk foto itu sangat erat, seakan-akan itu adalah aku yang dia peluk. Dia tak ingin melepasnya. Tangisnya begitu pilu, menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sampai aku yang melihatnya ingin menghapus air matanya. Aku mendekati dia, tangan kiriku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya, dan tangan kananku menyentuh dagunya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karena aku tak dapat menyentuhnya, tanganku menembus badan Sakura. Aku menoleh ke arah Sai._

"_Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya, Sai," ucapku menatap Sai dengan lirih._

"_Kuatkan dirimu Sasuke," ucap Sai dengan tatapan yang sedih karena melihat dua makhluk berbeda alam ini yang terlihat begitu rapuh._

"_Apa ada cara agar aku bisa mengatakan sesegera mungkin perasaanku pada Sakura, Sai? Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu, dia cukup menderita karena perlakuanku dulu yang mengacuhkan perasaannya padaku. Aku ingin membalasnya," jelasku panjang lebar. Aku melihat lagi ke arah Sakura yang masih memeluk foto itu. Lalu terdengar pintu yang mendecit membuka lebih lebar, aku melihat Itachi-nii dan Ino menghampiri Sakura yang tengah tertunduk itu. _

"_Sakura, kuatkan dirimu," Ino memeluk Sakura dari samping._

"_Ihklaskan Sasuke. Apa kamu mau dia tidak tenang di alam sana? Kasihan Sasuke, Sakura. Relakan dia," sambung Ino lagi. Ino benar, aku tidak tenang karena melihat Sakura yang seperti itu._

_Itachi-nii hanya memandang Ino yang memeluk Sakura melihatkan ekpresi sedihnya. _

"_Sakura. Ino benar, sekarang kamu istirahat saja. Kamu juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu," Itachi-nii membenarkan pendapat Ino._

"_Kalian tahukan, aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Dia pembohong! Sasuke jahat! Aku benci Sasuke! Kamu masih punya hutang janji padaku. Kamu bilang hari ini kamu akan mengajakku ke taman bermain. Lihat, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kita, Sasuke, hiks... hiks..." ucap Sakura sambil menatap foto itu dan menunjukkan bekal yang dibawanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku terus memperhatikan Sakura selama 5 hari dan selama 5 hari itu dia tidak masuk sekolah sampai Ino memaksanya -menyeretnya lebih tepatnya. Tapi tetap dia tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sai,beritahu aku cara untuk menuntaskan tugas ini," pintaku pada Sai. Aku yang masih di kelas Sakura berbicara pada Sai.

"Aku belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, kemarin aku membaca buku saat aku di surga, jika kamu ingin 'hidup kembali', kamu harus memasuki tubuh makhluk hidup yang hampir mati dan tubuh itu harus tidak memiliki dosa," jelas Sai.

"Apa?! Kalau orang yang hampir mati aku tak keberatan. Tapi memang ada orang yang tidak memiliki dosa?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Siapa yang bilang orang? Kamu pikir yang bakal kamu masuki tubuhnya itu manusia?" timpal Shinigami menyebalkan ini.

"Dasar sialan! Asal jangan serangga. Sakura tidak suka serangga," tak perlu dijelaskan oleh Sai, aku sudah mengerti maksudnya, aku harus memasuki tubuh hewan.

"Pftt... BUAHAAHAH!"

"Hey! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Kamu benar-benar percaya ucapanku. Ternyata Sasuke, orang yang semasa hidupnya tak mudah percaya pada orang dan cerdas kalau kepepet bisa jadi seperti ini. BUAHAHAHA..."

"Hah?! Jangan mempermainkanku, dasar shinigami sialan," ucapku karena merasa terhina. Aku mengenjarnya, kami melayang-layang saling kejar.

"Sudah sudah, kali ini aku serius," ucap Sai yang sudah kutangkap dan kujitak kepalanya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku dengan tak sabar.

"Kamu harus merasuki tubuh manusia yang sedang sekarat."

"Tak ada cara lain?" tanyaku.

"Tak tahu. Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Tapi Sasuke, kamu harus menerima apapun yang terjadi kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda setelah kamu berada dalam tubuh itu," jelas Sai. Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu setelah Sai mengucapkan resiko yang akan aku alami. Tapi demi bertemu dengan Sakura, apapun aku lakukan.

"Apapun itu, aku terima segala kemungkinan yang akan aku alami."

Aku menatap mata Sai dengan mantap.

'Mata itu tak ada keraguan di dalamnya,' batin Sai.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

みんな、 みんな。。

あたし, saya baru sadar kalo summary sama isi cerita ada yang melenceng.

Jadi mohon dimaafkan karena kesalahan itu..

ほんとに ごめなさい。。X(

Well, enjoy reading, _minna-san_

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei. **_

**And this story is mine.**

**40 Days Confession**

Sekarang aku berada di tempat semua orang yang berharap bisa sembuh dari penyakit, ya, Rumah Sakit. Sai mengajakku ke tempat ini untuk menemukan tubuh manusia yang hampir sekarat. Saat proses keluarnya roh dari tubuh itu, aku langsung masuk. Sepertinya mudah tapi entahlah.

"Sai, kau yakin ini tempat yang tepat?" tanyaku ragu kepada Sai. kami terus berkeliling ke setiap ruangan, karena ini sudah Rumah Sakit kelima yang sudah kami kunjungi.

"Hmm. Tidak yakin juga."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencari, kan?"

"Haah.. terserah saja. Yang tahu cuman kamu," ucapku yang malas namun kesal juga karena baru kali ini aku harus bergantung pada orang lain, bukan lebih tepatnya makhluk gaib sih, yaah makhluk gaib (-_-). Yang aku harapkan sekarang, aku bisa menemukan tubuh yang bisa aku rasuki dan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Meskipun dengan wujud yang berbeda.

"Eh! Sai, tunggu." Aku menyusul Sai dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan kebisingan, gemerlap lampu disko, laki-laki hidung belang, wanita penggoda, bau menyengat dari minuman yang menghangatkan namun memabukkan. Semua orang-orang yang melepaskan penat ada di _san_a. Kedengaran konyol, melepas penat di tempat bising seperti itu.

"Heeii, Sasori-_kun_, ke mana saja selama satu minggu ini?" tanya seorang gadis mersurai merah itu pada pria yang sedang menuangkan sebotol wine ke gelas _san_g gadis itu. Pria yang bernama Sasori itu seorang bartender. Seteah Sasori menuangkan wine, kemudian dia duduk dan menatap gadis itu.

'_**Kamu kenapa tidak ke sekolah?**_' tanya Sasori dengan isyarat tangannya. Asal kalian tahu, Sasori ini tidak bisa berbicara –lebih tepatnya bisu– tapi dia tidak tuli untungnya. Dan gadis ini adalah teman masa kecilnya sekaligus pengajar di tempat orang-orang seperti Sasori belajar.

'_**Ya. Aku sengaja ke tempatmu bekerja. Aku kesepian. Satu minggu tidak bertemu dengamu...**_' balas Karin '_**Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Dan kenapa kamu tidak lagi datang ke sekolah dan mengajar anak-anak, Sasori?**_'sambung Karin yang pena_san_ sekaligus rindu itu.

'_**Ada kalanya tidak mengetahui segalanya itu baik, Karin,**_' balas isyarat Sasori. Lalu ia hendak pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lain. Tapi ketika Sasori memutar badannya, tangan Karin sudah menahan pergelangan kiri Sasori.

"Apa salah kalau sahabatmu khawatir padamu, hah?!" kini Karin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Dan lagi, kamu tinggal sendirian di apartemen sempit itu. Apa kamu tidak merasa risih?" sambung Karin lirih. Tapi Sasori tidak mengindahkan ucapan Karin dan melepaskan tangan Karin dengan lembut dan menghampiri pelanggan yang memanggilnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kamu pulang dan menjelaskan semua padaku, Sasori," ucap Karin dan sepertinya Karin melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju lantai dansa. Sasori yang melihat Karin pergi hanya bisa mendesah (tentunya tidak bersuara).

'_Bukan aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kamu kerepotan lagi seperti dulu,_' kata Sasori dalam hati.

-oOo-

**Sakura's POV**

Semenjak Sasuke meninggal, aku seperti kehilangan arah. Aku kehilangan semangat hidup.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu, Sasuke-kun?_' ucapku dalam hati.

Kalau saja pelajaran tadi menyenangkan, mungkin aku akan sedikit melupakan kesedihanku karena kehilanganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus terus mengingatmu. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan mengingatmu. Sasuke-_kun _belum mati, dia abadi di dalam ingatanku. Kenanganku bersamanya abadi dalam ingatanku dan ponsel ini. Hal terakhir yang aku miliki bersamanya ada dalam ponsel ini. Jangan sampai hilang!

"Tenang Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan terus mengingatmu. Kamu akan selalu berada dalam ingatanku. Dan tentunya hatiku," gumam Sakura yang melihat-lihat ponselnya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, Ino, sahabatnya terus melihat ke arah Sakura dan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam percintaan. Tapi mungkin kini mereka bukan rival lagi, mengingat pria yang mereka berdua cintai sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Sakura tidak setabah Ino. Ino yang juga tidak kalah sedihnya bisa mengikhlaskan Sasuke dan mencoba mencari cinta yang lain. Meskipun Ino tahu tak semudah yang dipikirkannya bisa mencari cinta baru karena mereka –Sakura dan Ino– sudah mengukai Sasuke semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"Sakura, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Ino yang membuatku berhenti melihat foto di ponselku.

"Ah, Ino. Kamu mengagetkanku."

"Oh, maaf. Habis kelihatannya kamu terlihat senang."

"Aku sedang melihat fotoku bersama Sasuke di ponselku. Mau lihat, siapa tahu kamu kesal dengan melihat aku begitu akrab dengan Sasuke dibanding denganmu. Hehehe ..." ucapku dengan senyum jahilku. Aku ingin sedikit menggodanya, siapa tahu dia cemburu karena aku begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Heheheh..

"Mana? Aku lihat," ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang meminta memberikan ponselku padanya. Akupun memberikannya.

"Nih. Jangan cemburu yaaaa.. hihihihi," tawaku sambil menyerahkan ponselku. Aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi cemburu Ino.

Tapi setelah aku serahkan ponselku, yang aku lihat hanya wajah datar dari Ino. Tidak ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun kelihatannya. Ah mungkin Ino menahannya supaya aku terke_san_ kalah karena tidak bisa membuat Ino cemburu. Pasti sebentar lagi dia cemberut.

'_Ayo cemberut,_' batinku.

"Ah. Biasa saja. Aku malah punya yang lebiiiiiih mesra dengan Sasuke. Dan tentunya aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya padamu. Aku takut kamu menangis melihatnya," ucap Ino dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"A- PA?! Kapan? Kenapa bisa? Aku harus tanya Sasu-" aku terhenti.

"Kemana Sasuke, Ino? Dia tidak sekolah? Apa dia sakit? Aku harus menjenguknya kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah. Kamu mau ikut?" sambungku dan mengajak Ino untuk menjenguk Sasuke kalau memang dia sakit.

"Sakura." Ino tiba-tiba memelukku. Ah mungkin dia mau ngucapkan kapan mereka berfoto mesra seperti yang Ino ucapkan baru_san_. Tapi kenapa berlebihan seperti ini sampai menangis segala.

"Sasuke... di-dia.. Sakura, aku khawatir padamu. Sadarlah. Sadarlah. Sadarlah," sambung Ino.

"Sadar apanya? Aku sad-" ucapanku terhenti karena Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong dengan kuat, membuat bahuku sakit.

"SASUKE! Sasuke sudah tiada. Sadarlah! Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?" teriak Ino padaku, yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

"Kenapa?" "Ada apa?" "Oh. Haruno dan Yamanaka. Kasihan." Hanya itu yang tersengar dari teman sekelasku.

"Dia meninggal tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunmu, Sakura. Ikhlaskan dia." Kini air mata bercucuran dari kelopak mata Ino.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Ino? Ak-" (PLAK!) kepalaku sudah tidak mengarah ke depan, melainkan ke samping, memegang pipiku yang sakit.

"SADARLAH! Sasuke. Dia. Sudah meninggal. Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?" Ino terus menutup matanya yang bercucuran air mata itu. Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Alis mataku terangkat sebelah karena bingung dengan keadaaan Ino sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala sakit.

Seketika penglihatannku memudah. Tidak terlihat jelas dan ra_san_ya kepalaku berat sekali. Aku ingin menutup mataku. Dan semunya gelap.

**Normal POV**

BRUK!

Sakura terjatuh, dia ping_san_.

"SAKURAAA!" Ino berteriak. Dia sedih juga merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan Sakura tentang kematian Sasuke. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar Sakura. Ino terduduk dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Begitu pula teman-temannya membantu dan mengelilingi Ino dan Sakura.

SREEET. (Pintu kelas terbuka, pertanda ada yang masuk.)

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei. _

"Haruno-_san_. Dia ping_san_, _Sensei_," jawab salah satu murid.

"Astaga! Ketua kelas, ikut dengaku," perintah Kakashi. "Minggir! Cepat kita harus mengangkatnya ke ruang kesehatan." Kakashi pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura bersama ketua kelas –Gaara. "Kalian jangan panik. Pelajari bab 2," perintah Kakashi lagi.

"_Ano_, _Sensei_. Boleh aku ikut menemani Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Terserah. Cepat, Sabaku-_san_," lanjut Kakashi lagi.

**Di Ruang Kesehatan**

"Shizune-_sensei_. Tolong, ada siswi yang ping_san_," ucap Gaara yang langsung membaringkan Sakura di kasur yang terdekat. Di belakang disusul oleh Ino yang khawatir.

"Astaga. Haruno-_san_. Cepat-cepat. Kenapa dengan Haruno-_san_?" tanya Shizune. Dengan sigap, dokter sekolah itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Dia tempelkan tetoskop ke dada Sakura. Dan membuka mata Sakura satu per satu, seperti memastikan sesuatu. Dan berbalik melihat ketiga orang di belakangnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Entahlah, _Sensei. _Ketika saya masuk, Haruno-_san_ sudah ping_san_. Mungkin mereka bisa menjelaskan," jawab Kakashi. Dia melirik kepada Ino dan Gaara.

"_Ano, Sensei_. Yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini adalah saya," kata Ino yang tertunduk, bisa terlihat ada air yang menetas dari tertunduknya kepala Ino. Ino kembali menangis. Seolah merutuki sikapnya tadi di kelas kepada Sakura.

"Hmm.. Begitu. Ya aku mengerti. Sekarang kalian tak usah khawatir. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas. Biarkan Haruno-_san_ beristirahat di sini sampai dia siuman," ucap dokter sekolah itu yang menyelimuti Sakura sampai leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi Shizune-_sensei_. Tolong rawat Haruno-_san_. Sabaku-_san_, Yamanaka-_san_, kita kembali ke kelas," perintah Kakashi kepada kedua muridnya.

Kakashi dan Gaara pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi tidak dengan Ino. Dia ingin berlama-lama di ruang kesehatan itu. Menjaga Sakura yang ping_san_, kalau bisa dia ingin menjaganya sampai Sakura siuman dan meminta maaf karena memak_san_ya mengingat kembali kematian Sasuke, pria yang mereka cintai.

Kakashi sudah berada di luar, tapi Gaara yang menyadari bahwa Ino tidak mengikuti mereka segera mengingatkan Ino untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ino, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Tak usah khawatirkan Sakura, Shizune-_sensei_ bisa menjaganya untukmu. Lagi pula jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ayo cepat atau kamu mau kena marah Kakashi-_sensei_?" bujuk Gaara.

"Iya, Yamanaka-_san_, apa yang temanmu ucapkan benar. Aku bisa menjaganya untukmu. Sekarang kembali ke kelas, sebelum Kakashi-_sensei_ marah," bujuk Shizune juga.

"Ino. Kamu tahu peraturannya, loh. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah hampir sampai ke kelas, kalau tidak..." ucap Gaara menggantung. Ino tahu apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Dan Ino pun menyerah daripada dia harus absen dari kelas Kakashi. Maka dia pun berpamitan kepada Shizune dan tentunya Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, Gaara. Tunggu. _Sensei_, saya permisi. Sakura, cepat sembuh dan... maaf," ucap Ino, dia pun berlari untuk mencapai kelas bersamaan dengan Gaara. Jika Kakashi yang lebih dulu sampai di kelas, mereka berdua tidak boleh masuk.

"Jangan sampai aku tidak mendapat absen kosong gara-gara kamu lelet, Ino," ancam Gaara yang berlari di depan Ino.

"Siapa suruh menungguku. Dasar bodoh! _Baka_!" balas Ino yang tak mau kalah. Dia juga tentunya berlari.

Untunglah mereka 'selangkah lebih cepat' dari Kakashi. Tapi sebenarnya mereka hampir bersamaan masuk, nyaris terlambat malah. Bedanya, Kakashi masuk lewat pintu depan, sedang mereka berdua lewat pintu yang belakang.

"Haah... Haah.. Haah.. Hahaha.. kita beruntung," ucap Ino yang ngos-ngosan.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Ino," timpal Gaara yang juga sama-sama kecapean.

"Hei. Kenapa kalian lari-lari di koridor? Bisa menggangu kelas lain belajar," tegur Kakashi yang juga tiba bersamaan dengan mereka berdua.

"Ah.. maaf _Sensei_, kami hanya tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas _Sensei_," jawab Gaara.

"Kalian takut tidak aku masukkan ke kelasku, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua tertegun. Memang itulah ketakutan mereka. Hahaha..

"Aku juga masih punya perasaan. Kalian tadi 'kan mengantar orang yang sedang sakit, aku juga tidak akan sekejam itu karena aku yang mengizinkan kalian. Kalau begitu cepat duduk dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"_Hai_!" ucap Ino dan Gaara bersamaan dan mereka mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi dengan serius.

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

.

'_Enghh... aku di mana? Kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Aku tidur lagi saja deh._'

**Bersambung...**

**おはよう ございますううう。。。**

**みんなさんへ**

**ごめん ね。。****kalau cerita kali ini terkesan, yaaah.. hambar mungkin. **

**Kalau ada yang kurang dan mau ngasih masukkan, kritik, dan saran, author sangat senang demi kelancaran penulisan cerita ini.**

**Apa di chapter ini kependekan gak? **

**Well, well, mind to RnR? ^_^ **


End file.
